donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Freezing Fun
Freezing Fun is the second stage in Donkey Kong Land, and also the second stage of Gangplank Galleon Ahoy!. This stage takes place on a cold, winter area, high atop a snowy mountain. There are a few barrels to shoot Donkey and Diddy Kong to their destinations. The stage also features lot of rather large abysses, and to make it even harder, the Kongs might slide off slippery surfaces by accident. Although the temperature is low and chilly, many enemies thrive in this stage. Kritters and Slippas reappear, as well as the newly introduced enemies, Gnawties, Zingers, and Hogwashes. Layout Starting from the beginning, the heroes must travel east down the slippery hill. Enemies of all kinds appear as they move along, and they can attack a kong if they are not careful. Later, the Kongs get into a barrel and shoot a little bit farther through the level. From there, they need to keep going and avoid a few enemies. Hogwashes fly right up to them, and a Kremling also lurks nearby. Eventually, they pass the letter K and have to jump across a small gap, then leap into a barrel. As the barrel before, this one shoots them a little farther through the level. Moving on, the group must go more eastward and bounce off of a Hogwash to cross a large gap that can be tricky to cross without assistance. After this, they must avoid more enemies and grab a Kong Token, which is in between two dangerous Kremlings. If the heroes keep going east, they get to the Continue Point. Halfway through the level, the Kongs must continue east and dodge a few more enemies. There are also two large gaps as they travel through, and one involves the Kongs bouncing off of two Hogwashes to get across. Later, they pass the letter O and cross another abyss, although this one is easy to cross, as it is quite small. Soon, the group can find the letter N under a Zinger, and then have to travel east from there. They need to cross a few gaps as they go through the rest of this level, and then go into another barrel. Again, it blasts them farther through the stage, where they must bounce off of a tire to cross a large abyss. This is followed by another tire, and there is a Zinger above it to get in the way this time. After this, they pass the letter G and avoid one last Kremling, until they soon find a portal leading out of the level. Items and secrets K-O-N-G Letters *'K': After the jumping Kritter. *'O': Above a large gap; also where two Hogwashes are. *'N': A lone flying Zinger guards the N. *'G': Below a jumping Kritter. Bonus area Just after the letter K and a Gnawty, Donkey Kong or Diddy must perform a roll jump down a slope to reach an Auto-Fire Barrel, which is in the air to the right. It takes them to a small, jungle-themed Bonus Level, where the active Kong can collect 18 bananas and two Red Balloons. Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong must quickly grab the Red Balloons because the balloons float away quickly. The Kongs can exit from the right to return to the main level. Video de:Freezing Fun Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Land Category:Donkey Kong Land Stages Category:Gangplank Galleon Ahoy! Stages Category:Snow and Ice Stages Category:Snowscapes